moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Jean Luxford
|Branch = |Service = 621 K.C. - 621 K.C. (Stormwind Army) 622 K.C. - current (SI:7) 623 K.C. - current (Stormwind City Guard) |Rank = Captain |Unit = 42nd Regiment, Stormwind City Guard|Commands = 42nd Regiment Stormwind Watch|Battles = |Awards = }} Knight-Captain Dame Jean Rose Luxford (CL, OL,' CSC') is an unafflicted Gilnean Senior Agent and City Guard. She is best known as the recipient of the Kingdom of Stormwind's highest military award, the Cross of Llane. She currently serves as the Commissioner of the Constabulary. During her time in the Alliance military, Jean has served in a number of capacities including a sniper, Intelligence Senior Agent, SI:7 City Guard detachment and her highest rank received was as a Captain. In 628 K.C., Jean was instrumental in the proposition, ratification, and creation of the Stormwind Awards and Honours Committee, a board of retired and active serving military officials that handles all matters to do with the Grand Alliance Awards and Honors System within the Kingdom of Stormwind. As of 31st of August, 628 K.C., she was commissioned and knighted as a Knight-Lieutenant within the Stormwind Constabulary. Description Jean is most notably seen in her Intelligence field uniform (see above), which displays a beautiful gold and blue leather armour. This woman is instantly recognisable as a woman with a decorated military history. Her onyx hair is tied back in a long ponytail and her ears are pierced with two earrings, one on each side. Jean is a slim, yet decently fit woman. She has a rather stunning jet black hair with luscious green eyes to complement it. Jean rarely wears any form of makeup, given the near-infamous mask she wears whenever on duty. Usually to compliment her mask is two special daggers - issued by SI:7 upon her transfer. History Early life Jean is the daughter of a Gilnean Army senior officer, Brigadier General Sir Hugh Luxford. Her mother was a harvest witch. She is the second member of her family to enlist in the military but is the first to receive a senior military award. Not long after she was born, her mother, Branwen Nádúrtha, was forced into hiding due to increased conflict between the Kingdom of Gilneas and her clan. As her relationship with Jean's father was secretive, she had very little protection. As a single child, she was educated at the Gilneas City Provisional Boarding School, having spent much of her early childhood away from Duskhaven in the city. Her education grades were satisfactory, but during the end of her schooling, she dropped out and worked at small businesses to get by after she became pregnant with her two daughters following a mishap in her romantic affairs at around 18 only a few months shy of graduation. Following the Invasion of Gilneas, her father was killed on the frontlines defending the Northgate Woods from feral worgen and Forsaken infantry attacks. Her mother soon followed once Duskhaven was sunk into the ocean. Military Service Jean gave birth to her children several months later in Teldrassil and later decided to enlist in the military at 19-years-old in order to support her children. She was assigned to the King's Own Rifles Regiment, otherwise known as 3 Rifles Regiment (3RR), and was subsequently trained and deployed as an enlisted sniper. Private Luxford served two tours of duty during the Alliance-Horde War, including a deployment to trenches in Kalimdor and a smaller deployment to a tactical headquarters in Arathi Highlands. During her second tour, she was approached by a member of SI:7, who noted her unique skills with a rifle. The agent offered her a position within the Intelligence agency, which was accepted. The position offered a greater pay and financial support for families. Junior Agent Luxford underwent intense physical, combat, and mental training. Following her completion of this training, she was assigned to an Internal Affairs unit that was sent to City Guard units to advise and inspect local defense procedure. 42nd Regiment During her assignment, she took a particular interest in the Constabulary and requested a transfer to the service as a Military Attache. This request was granted, initially assigning her to the civilian pseudo-military law enforcement unit, the Stormwind City Watch. Here, Junior Agent Luxford eventually rose through the ranks and earned a petty Commission following her promotion to a Lieutenant. The militia later broke up and Jean moved on to the First Stormwind Guard Regiment and moved around for several years from regiment to regiment until finally being assigned to the 42nd Regiment under Commander Amanda Everhurst. Then-Sergeant Luxford took a liking to the Commander and has since served under her leadership for two years. During her assignment, she later fully transferred as a career Guard, though still maintains an official position within SI:7. She currently possesses the rank of Master Sergeant and serves as the Commander's Adjutant. During her time within the 42nd Regiment, Jean has served in a number of official senior capacities including Regimental Executive Officer, Captain, and Lieutenant of the Regiment, though she did later rescind her commission for personal matters. Cross of Llane Citation For the full citation, click here. On the 18th of November, Jean was nominated to the Cross of Llane, the Kingdom of Stormwind's highest military honour for gallantry. The award was confirmed by the Stormwind Defense Board and was nominated by Private Elizabeth Lighthammer. "Sergeant Luxford showed conspicuous honor and bravery during a recent battle, keeping the main hostile engaged long enough and distracted for a med-evac. Along with this, she was a crucial point in the success and leadership during the engagement." The medal was awarded on the 10th of December by Sergeant Major Tennerly on behalf of Commander Everhurst. Meeting with a Marshal On the 8th of January, 627 K.C., Sergeant Luxford was fortunate enough to gain a brief meeting with Lord-Marshal Maxen Montclair, who personally thanked her for her service. This came only a month after her receiving of the Cross of Llane, and was an opportunity for the non-commissioned officer to meet some of her most respected military idols. The opportunity came at the offering of Count Flonz Steelbarrow, who holds extensive military connections. Jean proudly displayed her ceremonial uniform, representing her beloved 42nd Regiment to the respected Marshal. "Stormwind needs all it might muster in these dark times, and those who will rise above their peers provide inspiration to the next generation of heroes. May your efforts inspire new hope in the hearts of your men." Battle for Lordaeron In 628 K.C., Jean was deployed to the Lordaeron front to avenge the burning of Teldrassil, taking part in an expansive campaign that captured large swathes of Horde territory within the Tirisfal Glades. she was present for notable battles such as the defense of the Scarlet Monastery, Attack on Brill, and most prominently the Siege of Lordaeron City. Following her deployment, Jean was issued her Fourth War Campaign Medal with the 'Battle for Lordaeron' battle bar issued. Stormwind Awards and Honours Act To see the full bill, click here. In early June, a bill was proposed by Jean (and sponsored by the House of Steelbarrow) to adopt the Grand Alliance Honours and Awards system and to create an official body to oversee the processing and awarding of military decorations to worthy recipients. During the initial debate on the 13th, the bill was later pushed forward to the 29th due to time constraints and the lengthy Deputy Lord High Constable debate which saw the commencing of an official investigation within the Second Regiment on negligence of duty and torture charges. The Act was debated on the 27th June, with a minor amendment made to the membership requirement of a noble. It was later voted on the 6th of July and received a 12-0 unanomous vote. A list of nominees was confirmed following a brief confirmation voting session and has been in full effect as of 29 July. Court-martial On 3 July, 628 K.C., Jean Luxford was court-martial led on an assault charge regarding Commander Adorlin Miller's horse after she slapped its rear end following a confrontation. With a military tribunal consisting of Lord-Marshal Adroby Relindor, Commander Atles Silverblade, and Captain Lucas Hemsworth, the situation was analysed through a variety of witness statements such as Captain Dunsley and Kali Rayne. Ultimately, the tribunal ruled three-to-one that while the assault charges did not hold and Jean was found not-guilty, disciplinary action was required. Commission On 31st August, 628 K.C., Jean was finally recommissioned as an officer within the Stormwind Army and was thereby knighted within the Order of the Lion by her commanding officer, Commander Everhurst. Conflict with Arlien Silvershield While on a routine patrol, Jean was mugged by a trio of criminals, though due to their duplicity, Jean was able to trick them to take her for drinks instead. They made it to the Pig n' Whistle, where she knew a 12th Regiment enlisted would be patrolling due to his route. When he arrived, she attempted to get his attention, but he didn't quite take the bait. She then convinced the crooks that they needed to join the Private to get him to drink too (as a pretense to get his attention a second time). They followed him and audibly shouted and spoke towards him hoping he would respond. Only by the time they reached the next district did he respond. At this point, Jean drew her side arm and announced the arrest now that it was safer to do so. She issued directions to the Private to join her but he did nothing and stood there. This frustrated her, as the pause allowed one of the criminals to escape and the other to dash behind Jean and stab her in the back. Fortunately, by this point, he responded, but it was too late. When his superiors arrived, the remaining criminals escaped. She verbally berated to the Private for this, but Sergeant Arlien Silvershield, one of the supervisors, grabbed Jean by the collar and pushed her wounded back into the wall as he yelled at her and demanded she doesn't yell. While he later healed her, this began a long series of disagreements between the pair. Silvershield would later challenge Jean to a duel, though Commander Everhurst would intervene and prevent it from taking place. He challenged her two weeks later, though Jean also declined. These incidents would happen several more times, though Jean would progressively become less interested in them. Appointment to Commissioner Despite her issues with Silvershield, Jean would be approached by Lord-Marshal Adroby Relindor, who extended the offer to make her his Commissioner of the Constabulary. This position was historically held by Commander Atles Silverblade, so Jean was very much taken back. She was initially somewhat suspicious, having been offered a similar position by Galmone Aurumsmark (though she readily declined his offer), but given her trust in Marshal Relindor and her preference to working in the Constabulary ministry cabinet rather than the War Office, she nonetheless accepted his offer. The role of Commissioner is fairly straight forward, handling internal investigations and affairs alongside coordinating the resources between regiments. Her first call of business was organizing a Constabulary meeting. Fortunately, all major regiments active within the city arrived. This included the 42nd Regiment (Commander Everhurst), the 12th Regiment (Gammoth Stidolph), the 2nd Regiment (Adorlin Miller), and the Fel & Steel Regiment (Kelrunil Felfang). Also in attendance was the former commissioner, Commander Silverblade, and Stidolph's adjutant, Sergeant Silvershield. The meeting overall went well, with many issues such as resources, community engagement, bounties, and law being discussed. Particularly, bounties and ensuring the laws are coherent and applicable were hot topics. However, despite the productive results, the meeting would be interrupted during bounties by Marshal Galmone (who was not invited to the meeting), and had demanded the meeting be adjourned. Jean refused to do so as she had more matters to discuss, which infuriated some of the other attendees. She would later finish up her meeting and see Lord Galmone and Marshal Ravenwing privately. Court-martial of Cadet Anastasia Rendford The next major action as Commissioner came in the court-martial of Cadet Anastasia Rendford. She was initially involved by meeting her escort at the docks and processing her into the Stockades. She then got in contact with her C.O. and organized (as her role of Commissioner) the hearing. Despite the organizing of the hearing, the Cadet was later suspended by Commander Stidolph in favour of a dishonourable discharge. Later, due to miscommunication amongst Stockades guards, the Cadet was released. As a result of this, a kill on sight order was issued on her head and the Cadet was later nearly killed by Sergeant Silvershield. To prevent a second instance from happening, Jean coordinated a military review with a civil magistrate. The magistrate, John Addrington, took the case and sentenced the Cadet, thus concluding the dispute. Tensions with the 12th Regiment Following a vote on one of her smaller bills, aimed at removing Citizen's Arrests under the Crimes and Misdeeds Act, Jean was asked to speak with now-Captain Silvershield and Commander Stidolph regarding bounties. The bounty system, initiated by Com mander Everhurst several months before the 12th's creation, was a hot topic for the pair, who had voiced disagreements over the widely-used program for almost two months. While at first the conversation was largely civil (with Silvershield and Jean doing their best to remain polite), it would suddenly blow out of control once Captain Silvershield attempted to make a sudden arrest on Jean, citing corruption, misuse of the treasury and other claims. Despite his attempt, Jean was able to evade arrest due to the lack of a warrant. She demanded that the pair see to Commander Everhurst before seizing a legitimate warrant from the Lord High Constable. Despite such broad accusations from the 12th, no formal evidence has been presented and her case is currently in the middle of processing with judicial authorities. While Jean was unsure if she could continue to serve in her post amidst the 12th's crusade against her, Lord-Marshal Adroby Relindor urged Jean to stay as his Commissioner of the Constabulary. As such, she is determined to continue in her role to improve the Constabulary's effectiveness and its ability to better serve the community while her term remains. While no warrant has been executed a week following the initial attempt, Jean has continued to postpone all Commissioner responsibilities until the disagreement is settled. Promotion of Amanda Everhurst On the ninth of March, 629 K.C., Jean was given the honour to promote her superior officer, Amanda Everhurst, to the rank of Marshal on behalf of Field Marshal Afraisabi. This ceremony was very important for Jean, who treats Amanda as not just a close friend, but also a respected officer. As such, when she was asked to conduct the promotion on behalf of Marshal Afraisabi (who was unavailable due to strategic engagements), Jean put great effort into her speech and ordered a full platoon armed salute upon her promotion. As such, after making the extensive speech, Jean promoted the woman and presented her baton. The promotion came as a sign of recognition of three years of excellent service to the kingdom, including work to improve inter-regimental and guard-to-civilian communications, the compiling of the constabulary's largest reports archives, bounties, meritorious service in domestic and foreign deployments, training reforms, efforts to ensure enlisted and officer accountability, and high quality of enlisted under her command. The speech may be viewed here. Military Service and Awards Jean has had a very impressive military service, ranging from an army sniper to SI:7 Senior Agent as well as being a well-recognised guard within the Stormwind City Gendarmie. As such, below is all of Jean's twelve awards and honours. Jean is highly decorated, having received the Cross of Llane, the Kingdom of Stormwind's highest military honour for gallantry, the Conspicuous Service Cross (also for bravery), and to date, accumulated fourteen decorations including one unit citation. She has also been knighted within the Order of the Lion. The Meritorious Unit Citation was awarded following the Stormwind City Guard Deployment in the Krasarang Wilds in 628 K.C. Medal Citations Dates of Rank Currently Currently, Jean an Intelligence agent within SI:7 serving her detachment to the 42nd Regiment, of which she is the Commanding Officer. While still maintaining an active presence within the 42nd Regiment, Jean has continued to work in tangent with a number of military joint task forces and coalitions including Stormwind Defence (an amalgamation of the City Guard, SI:7 and other defence corps) and other major intelligence communities. Jean has since began to focus more of her duties as a guard and is expected to slowly return as a permanent member of the regiment. Relationships Navia Loucelles One morning, Jean had traveled to the Cathedral of Light in the hopes to find peace and quiet and a black and red clad woman stood nearby her silently. The two exchanged nods. They said nothing at first and had only contact after they had both respectively left the Cathedral and met again by it's steps. Navia was exceptionally analytic of Jean, which put her off at first, but she later opened up and accepted it. The night had grown cold and Navia invited Jean to stay at her house in Lakeshire if she wished. Jean hesitantly agreed and the pair went off for home. Jean and Navia sat by the fire in the second floor of her Redridge home quietly. It was still relatively cold, despite the fire and so Navia offered a hug to gather warmth. She accepted, albeit hesitantly. Somewhere during the hug, the pair discovered an affection towards each other and took it another step. A day later, they openly courted. Navia and Jean has recently been going on small adventures, including travelling to Northeron where the they found a lovely glade within the Vermillion Redoubt which the two agreed on to be a lovely wedding spot! However, this was not to last and the couple never formally married following Navia's disappearance. Many months later, the two reunited, but in a crushing turn of events, Jean had discovered that her former lover had lost all memory of her. Isaac Newayton Isaac Newayton was one of Jean's childhood friends and with whom she had her two daughters. The couple never particularly fit following the invasion however, with their first marriage crumbling after only a year due to personal differences and a lack of spark in their lives, only for the couple to hook back up in a few months and renew their vows. While the marriage stayed strong for the next few years, Jean eventually divorced Isaac after seeing him arrested for a variety of criminal activities. Sarah Baker Following her divorce from Isaac, Jean continued about her work, until she soon met a young girl, around about her age, named Sarah Baker. She was Lordaeronian, which was certainly rather different for Jean who'd only ever dated a High Elf, and mostly only ever other Gilneans. That being said, she was hooked onto her the moment they met. After a few days of getting to know the woman, Jean eventually racked up the courage to ask her out on a date - to which she was successful. From then on, Jean began to court Miss Baker, even as she joined the Guard with Jean as a Cadet. Sarah proved to be a highly capable Guard and she never once lost her infatuation with the woman. This infatuation eventually led her to propose to her girlfriend, and she said yes. Despite what seemed like a happy ending though, the relationship would later fall apart. Kailandra Herron Kailandra was Jean's most promising lover outside of Sarah, the pair possessing a unique affinity towards each other. While personality and occupationally different, the two both respected and admired the other's qualities. Kailandra, a knight-in-training, grew close with Jean after they began to get to know each other through social interaction. However, the relationship only lasted four months until it too broke apart. This was due to Kailandra's growing distrust and animosity towards the guard, which Jean heavily disagreed. The dispute placed a wedge between the couple leading to their split. Viviara Steelbarrow That being said, Lady Steelbarrow would prove to be a different situation entirely. Aranged by her father, Flonz Steelbarrow, Jean and Viviara were paired together to serve a purpose towards the other. For Jean, the pairing with his daughter served to root her in place as well as offer her an opportunity to move up in the world. For Viviara, her pairing with Jean mostly worked towards bridging meaningful relationships with others and to find love in turn. While even more personality and occupationally different than Kailandra, Jean has taken a liking to certain aspects of Viviara as they get to know each other further. The relationship ended up fizzling out after two months. Vane Beckwith T.B.C. Friendships Amanda Everhurst Amanda is Jean's best friend. She considers the Commander to be her best (and favourite) C.O. thus far. She is extremely loyal and will do anything for her. In turn, Amanda also considers Jean her closest friend and advisor, having appointed her to a number of important command, advisory, and non-commissioned positions. As of currently, Jean serves as Amanda's Adjutant, or military assistant. Velriana Idorii Velriana is a close work buddy of Jean. While she does not share the same height of friendship as she does for Amanda, Jean respects Velriana for working hard to rebuild herself and to serve a higher purpose. Jean also greatly admires Idorii's abilities as a guard and their strong work bond they share. Lauren Silvestro Lauren is another work colleague of Jean, though she considers Lauren to be an even greater friend due to their history. Silvestro and Jean have worked together for many years in a variety of units including the Stormwind City Watch and the Stormwind City Guard. Flonz Steelbarrow Flonz is a man who, while not technically considered a friend, is a man she greatly respects for his efforts assisting her in a variety of ways. Not only did he facilitate a meeting with one of her all-time heroes, Lord-Marshal Montclair, but he has sponsored her House of Nobles bill, offered information and support at work, and of course, allowed her to court his daughter, Viviara. As such, Jean feels very much indebted to the man for everything he has done. Junele Steelbarrow Junele, Flonz's wife, is similar to Flonz in that while she would not consider her a 'friend' she is on very good terms with her and enjoys speaking with June. She has provided a great deal of support, particularly in her pursuit of love. She has no qualms interacting with this woman and appreciates her friendly nature. Londuin Elkhelm Sir Londuin is a senior officer she respects for his down-to-earth nature and his abilities as a soldier. While their relationship does not stem far from work, in their brief time cooperating on situations or deployments, Jean has developed an admiration for the officer; particularly when showing off his medals! Trivia * Given that Jean once served as a sniper, she will often have her rifle slung over her shoulder and has used it on many occasions. * Jean is Bisexual. * She can speak some native Gilnean, though is not properly fluent. * As a Military Attaché for SI:7, Jean has a blue and golden aiguillette around her right shoulder, of which she is very proud to possess and will likely show it to everyone she can. * She is accredited for the use of her mask, which she rarely leaves behind. Do not try to steal the mask! * Jean has an unhealthy obsession with military accouterments like ribbons, aiguillettes, and berets. * She is currently the highest decorated officer within the Forty-Second Regiment, having received both the Cross of Llane and Conspicuous Service Cross. Gallery Jean1.PNG|Jean in her old red armour. Jean6.3.PNG|Jean's old armour. Jean2.PNG|Jean speaking with the Master of SI:7. Jean3.PNG|Jean in CU-3. Jean7.PNG|Another picture of Jean. Jean8.PNG|Jean in her VanCleef gear. Jean9.jpg|By Alex Baker. Jean Updated.jpg|Jean by Cher-ro. 42nd Badge Jean.png|A concept badge by Lauren Silvestro. 3_Senior.png|Jean's SI:7 soft-rank-insignia. Jean Medals Court Mounted.png|Jean's medals court-mounted. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Rogues Category:Thieves Category:SI:7 Agents Category:Stormwind City Guard Category:Stormwind Guard Category:The Stormwind Guard Category:Soldiers Category:Alliance Officers Category:Army Officers Category:Stormwind Constabulary Category:Stormwind Awards and Honours Committee Category:Order of the Lion